


Lies

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, No actual death or physical harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: “Come home to me, James.”“Of course, darling.”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Prompt Table #3 - lies
> 
> Hit me up if you think it needs a trigger warning, the ending is open on purpose

_ “Come home to me, James.” _

_ “Of course, darling.” _

Had he meant it, at the time? James didn’t even know anymore. 

_ “Of course, darling.” _

Had he intended for it to end this way? Known, then, that he wouldn’t be going home? That there wouldn’t be any lazy Sundays off-mission, with the best sort of wake up call, and the cats complaining at being kicked out of bed. 

_ “Of course, darling.” _

Had he known, then, that instead of returning home, he’d end this mission staring down the barrel of a gun?

He’d done what he had always done. 

_ “Of course, darling.” _

Lied.


End file.
